


Happy Birthday Love

by Loga119



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loga119/pseuds/Loga119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mike's birthday and Ben got him the perfect present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fictional and never happend in real life.

It’s was already 1:53am but Ben was still in the kitchen, mixing things and baking things and preparing all sort of stuff.

He knew Mike won’t hear any of this because he’s a deep sleeper, and there’s just one things that’ll wake him up.

So after Ben finished all he had to do, he went to their bedroom and took off his clothes, staying only in his boxers because even though it was December, Mike was heating everything around him. Warm blood or something. And feeling sorry for the fact he’s going to wake him up, he was actually really tired. So he moved the blanket slowly and got into bed, but even though he tried to be as slow as possible, Mike still woke up. Looking all sleepy, he smiled.

“Why are you up so late?” he asked as he got closer to Ben.

“You’ll see in the morning” Ben whispered and cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

Mike fell asleep again, all cuddled up against Ben with a smile on his face.

“I love you so much…” Ben said quietly, more to himself then to Mike, and then fell asleep.

* * *

 

“BEN!” came a shout from the bedroom and Ben came in and saw Mike spread on their bed tangled up in the covers.

“I go to sleep, and you’re not here. I wake up and you’re not here. THIS IS ABUSE!” Mike said as Ben came closer and set on the bed next to him.

“Happy birthday love” Ben said and smiled at his angry boyfriend.

“Well it’s not a happy one if you’re not here with me.”

“I’m making cookies, and I need to make sure they won’t burn”

“I don’t want any cookies! I want you!” Mike said and held Ben’s shirt.

“I don’t want to spoil anything, but there’s peanut butter involved…”

“Then what are you doing here?? You cookies are going to burn! What kind of chef are you? Leaving the kitchen like this?” Mike said and pushed Ben a little.

“Sometimes I’m afraid you’re going to cheat on me with a jar of peanut butter.” Ben said as he left the room and went to the kitchen once again.

Mike got up and showered, and then went to the kitchen and got behind Ben, hugging him while resting his chin on his shoulder.

“You know what I want for my birthday yet you always find a way not to give it to me.”

“Because staying in bed all day is not as fun as making you food all day and watch you eat it with joy.”

“Why did you took so long yesterday?” Mike asked, tightening his hug a little.

“Because I’ve made you this” Ben said and got out of Mike’s hands and opened the freezer.

Mike looks suspiciously on the box Ben got held in his hands. “It looks like you bought it if I’m judging by the box.”

“So don’t.” Ben said and gave the mysterious box to his boyfriend.

“Now don’t open it just yet. There’s a speech.”

“Nothing is easy with you…” mike whispered as Ben started talking.

“We’ve been together for 3 years, 3 months and 9 days now. I loved you for more. You’ve been my best friend for almost 20 years and you are the only person that I trust with my life”

“Ben, if you’re doing what I think you’re doing, I swear to god…”

“Mike it’s an ice cream sandwich and it’s melting let me finish.” Ben said and Mike smiled. “I love you so much and I’ve never ever loved anyone like this before. So I think we should end this boyfriend phase.” He added and opened the box, and Mike quickly shut his eyes.

“I’m not looking Ben.” He said.

“Mike…”

“No, Ben. I’m not looking.”

“Please?” Ben said and Mike opened his eyes, a tear rolling on his cheek.

In the middle of the ice cream sandwich was a silver band, and a ‘will you marry me?’ message was written with chocolate on top of the giant cookie.

Mike was biting his lip, trying to stop more tears from coming.

Ben took the box from his hand and laid it on the table, and as soon as he did that Mike pulled him closer, holding him like his life depends on that.

“You don’t have to answer it now.” Ben said as he felt Mike’s tears on his shirt.

So they stayed like this for a few minutes, and when Mike calmed down, and looked up at Ben, he couldn’t get a single word out of his mouth without crying. So he held Ben’s face and looked him in the eyes for a long moment. That brown eyes that looked so warm and loving. He never saw hate in Ben’s eyes when they were alone. Or anger, or disappointment. When they were with each other, with no one around them, Ben’s eyes were filled with love and happiness. And he was so damn lucky to have this beautiful eyes to himself.

So he took a deep breath and said one word.

It’s just one word, what difference does it make?

A lot probably, because when he said “yes” with a shaky voice he was caught in a long, loving kiss and a bone-crushing hug from the only person who mattered.

His fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> if you enjoyed make sure to check my fanfics blog, sorted-fanfics.tumblr.com  
> ♥


End file.
